The Rainy Day Visitor
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Mai Valentine pays a visit to Grampa Yugi's game shop with unexpected consequences.


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

 **The Rainy Day Visitor**  
by Shadow's Mirror

The rain was teeming down and the rumble of thunder filled the air as Mai Valentine hurried down the sidewalk towards the Kamé Game Shop, her hands over her head as she futily tried to keep the rain off her hair. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the door and almost slipped in her haste to get inside, but managed to catch herself at the last moment. Breathless, she entered the shop and smiled apologetically at Grampa Yugi as he bustled towards her.

"Hi. Wouldn't you know it? The one time this week I've gone out without my umbrella and it doesn't just rain, it pours! I'm sorry to drip water all over your floor like this, Mr Moto."

The old man smiled brightly at her. "Oh no, don't concern yourself with that at all, my dear. Tell you what, why don't you come out back and have a nice hot shower while I dry off your clothes. I can even lend you an umbrella. All I ask in return is that you call me Grampa, like the others do."

Mai smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Grampa Moto." She followed him out to the back rooms, where the shop ended and his home began. "Is Yugi in?"

"He just stepped out for a few minutes to deliver something for me. These old bones of mine hate this sort of weather."

"I see. Well then, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh just in there. If you put your clothes outside, I'll put them in the dryer for you."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Yami opened the kitchen door. Once inside, Yugi shook out their umbrellas and did his best to ignore the grumblings of his other half, who had decided to stay in physical form to better understand the torment Grampa was putting his partner through.

"Yugi? Are you listening to me?"

"Of course, Yami. You were saying that Grampa is a tyrant and that I should let him go out himself next time."

"No, that was earlier. I said that someone is in the shower, yet I distinctly saw Grampa through the upstairs window. He is in his room."

"What?" Yugi blinked. "Maybe Joey came over."

"To use the shower?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

Yugi sighed. Apparently his other was having one of his more sarcastic days. "In the rain. He might have needed to warm up. I can hear the dryer going too."

"Hmm… perhaps. Although in that case, it is more likely Téa. You know what Grampa is like. He is more likely to go out of his way for Téa than for Joey."

Yugi winced slightly and nodded. "Good point."

As they moved from the kitchen to the hallway, the shower stopped. They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the bathroom door opened and Mai stepped out into the halway, dressed only in a white towel. But that wasn't what made both Yugi and Yami stare at her in shock.

"Oh. Hi boys! Your Grampa kindly let me have a shower. I was soaked by the time I got here. Uh… hello? Is something wrong? Why are you both staring at me like that?" Mai eyed them both in concern.

"M…Mai… Your… Your hair. It's…" Yugi was barely able to speak.

"Oh. That. Yeah." Mai sighed heavily as she lifted a hand and ran it through her soaked hair. "You just don't get long lasting hair dye anymore. A bit of rain and off it goes."

The boys were still staring at her as Solomon Moto came down the stairs. "Ah, Mai, your clothes should be dry by… now… Oh my goodness!" He stared at her hair and almost fell down the rest of the stairs.

"I know, I know. I can explain." She ran her hand through her hair again and looked sheepish.

Grampa beamed at her and shook his head. "Oh no, no need. No need at all. I know who you are. You are the daughter of my long-lost sister! You have to be! There's simply no mistaking that hair!"

The rain had left her normally curly hair quite straight, but she'd tried to dry it, which had caused it to stick up at odd angles. The blonde hair dye had washed off, revealing most of Mai's hair to be black, with reddish-purple highlights, except for her bangs which were still golden blonde.

Yugi blinked at Grampa, who beamed back at him. "Yugi, meet your newly rediscovered cousin!"

Everything went black.

* * *

"No… no, it can't be true. It can't be." Yugi whimpered slightly.

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi, wake up!" The voice finally broke through. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blinked at his Yami in confusion.

"Y…Yami? What… What happened?"

"You were calling out in your sleep." The dark spirit eyed his partner in concern. "Are you all right? A bad dream?"

"Oh. A dream!" Yugi smiled. It all made sense. "Yes. I had a really odd dream."

"Well, you are awake now. Dreams cannot harm you." Yami smiled at his partner, who smiled happily back and nodded. "Now come. You had best get up. The rain that started yesterday is still going. Grampa will wish us to set out the door mats, so his customers do not track mud into the shop. He also said something about an errand last night."

"All right." Yugi nodded. As he started getting out of bed he paused. "I'm glad it was just a dream." He shuddered slightly, then put it to the back of his mind as he got ready for the day ahead.

A few blocks away, Mai Valentine hurried along the rain-slicked pavement as fast as she safely could and tried to cover her head with her hands. "Ugh. Hey, Yugi lives somewhere near here. He might be able to lend me an umbrella. If this keeps up, it's going to seriously ruin my hair!"

The End


End file.
